What More Could Your Love Do for Me?
by Lil Ryoko
Summary: Ryoko's nightmares are getting worse every night. To make things worse Tenchi is ready to choose between her and Aykea. Please Read and Review!


Before you read my story know this:  
#1 I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo cast members. They belong to Pioneer.  
#2 I don't own the "One Day I'll Fly Away" song I used. I got it from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, so it belongs to Fox Entertainment.  
#3 When you review this story please tell me if this is a good idea or not...because if you guys don't like it, its going bye-bye....MY IDEA: I was thinking about having the Tenchi Muyo cast perform their own rendition of Moulin Rouge.  
  
What More Could Your Love Do for Me?  
by Siren Maxwell  
  
"AGH!" Ryoko screamed eyes closed, turning her head from side to side, "Get out of my mind!"  
Painting she sat up from her pallet. Where was she? She looked around. "Oh yeah, home..."  
Why did those nightmares come to her? Those days of death and destruction were long over, yet the screaming of all those people she had murdered constantly haunted her mind at night. "Why...?"  
"There's quite an easy explanation for that, my daughter," a familiar voice filled her thoughts.  
"Washu! Will you please stop bothering me?" Ryoko yelled out loud.  
Washu shook her head, "Fine. I won't tell you how to stop the endless cycle of nightmares you go through."  
Ryoko looked at the ceiling and blew her bangs out of her face, "Alright. What's the answer?"  
"Ahem," Washu began, "My analyses on the situation is that you are worried about something. Something heartwarming or perhaps, something heartbreaking, hmm? Your emotions are leaning more to the aspect of this thing or person breaking your heart instead of mending it. In turn, your mind is scraping together memories that were also heartbreaking.  
"Perhaps, you're preparing yourself for something that will crush your mind, body, and soul. On the other hand... You might just be drinking to much sake before you sleep. Oh, well. You can decide for yourself!"  
"Damn it Washu!" Ryoko yelled, "Get out of here!"  
"Okay, fine. Don't come crying to me when you're on the brink of having heart failure. 'Cause I won't help." With that Washu left.  
Ryoko looked down at the floor and sighed. Her mother was right. Something was tearing at her emotions. Tenchi. She could tell that he was ready to choose. Ready to choose between her and the princess. Of course Ayeka would be the one he would pick.  
Ayeka was primp and proper. Graceful and beautiful. Intelligent and loving.  
"And what am I?" she thought aloud, "I'm sloppy and disorderly. Reckless and monstrous. Ignorant and seductive. And everything Tenchi doesn't want..."  
She jumped slightly as she felt her tears run down her cold skin. Ryoko the Space Pirate was not supposed to cry. No. She was supposed to be powerful, not weak. "I've got to calm down," she thought.  
She looked out her window. The moon was full and glowing brightly. Over in the distance were the sakura trees. Her favorite places to hide. Maybe she could gather her thoughts and hide from her nightmares and Tenchi there. Quickly she teleported herself out of her room.   
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Tenchi lied awake in his bed looking at the ceiling asking himself questions. He had made a decision between Ayeka and Ryoko but he couldn't figure out how to break the news to them. They both meant so much to him, that he didn't want to hurt them.   
He sat up, "Well, I guess I'll just have to come out and say I love..."  
Suddenly Ryoko screamed from her room breaking his sentence. He sighed. Poor Ryoko. She constantly would scream at night because of her nightmares. How he longed to hold her during such moments. To tell her everything would be all right. To kiss her quivering lips and caress her skin gently.  
She needed him to tell her these things. But was he ready?  
Suddenly a shadow flew by his window disrupting the company of the moonlight. Tenchi walked over to it to see what might have caused his guest's departure. As he came to the open window he saw something move up in the sakura trees. He gasped as he saw...  
"...An angel?" he squinted to see more clearly. A woman stood in the tree with her hands to her face. Her silver hair seemed to catch the moon's sparkling light. From her back came beautiful white wings accented by her opalescent flowing gown and robes.  
He inhaled the soft sakura scent brought in by the calming wind. The angel turned her head to the heavens and began to sing a beautiful yet depressing song. Tenchi felt his heart beat rapidly as her song made its way to his ears.   
Slowly she looked to his window and sang with a great passion making him hide in the shadows. Was she singing this song to him? He had to find out why she had come.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Ryoko landed in her favorite tree and sighed. It was a beautiful evening. The kind of evening where lovers would sit and make wishes on shooting stars.   
"This is the kind of evening Tenchi would tell Ayeka how much he loved her," she said hiding her face in her hands, "Why did I ever fall in love with an angel?"  
Turning to the skies she began to sing with tears in her eyes, "I... follow the night. Constant with the light. When will I begin...to live again?  
"One day I'll fly away...leave all this to yesterday," She turned toward Tenchi's windows, "What more could your love do for me?"  
"When will love be through with me?" she closed her eyes and sang with a greater force, "Why live life from dream to dream...and dread the day when dreaming ends?"  
She paused letting the moonlight shine a softly down on her.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
As Tenchi approached the tree he noticed the angel was...   
"Ryoko?" he whispered to himself staring up at her. He smiled at how beautiful she looked under the spotlight of his friend the moon. Her cyan hair looked like pure silver, the light pink sakura blossoms, wings, and her white nightgown and robe, a flowing gown and a set of robes.  
He'd never seen her look so majestic and angelic before. He smiled again, "I've made the right choice."  
Suddenly Ryoko began to sing the chorus to her song again. Tenchi began to climb the tree to tell her how he felt. He knew that that might have been his only chance to tell her how special she was to him.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
"One day I'll fly away..." Ryoko started again, "Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me...?"  
"Plenty," a voice came from behind her interrupting her musical thoughts.  
Startled she turned around to find Tenchi leaning against the trunk of the tree.  
"What..." she paused, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Tenchi, scaring me like that?"  
Tenchi grinned, "Sorry."  
She turned away and tried to wipe the tears off of her face, "What do you want?"  
A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as Tenchi whispered in her ear, "You."  
Ryoko spun around when she heard his answer, "You what..?'  
"You heard me," he said leaning towards her lips, "I want you."  
Ryoko placed her finger up against his lips stopping him, "Tenchi, are you saying..?"  
He smiled gently, "Yes, I am Ryoko. I love you. I have forever."  
"H...How? How can you?" she asked tears glazing her golden eyes, "I'm a demon. I'm a murderer. Tenchi, every night I hear the screams of the hundreds of thousands of innocent people that I've killed. I'm not worthy of anyone's love...especially yours."  
He shook his head softly, "Ryoko, do you know why I came out here?"  
She looked down and shrugged. He smiled warmly at her, "I thought I saw and heard an angel singing. You look so angelic under this moon, its hard not to think you're an angel sent from Kami-Sama.   
"I've been so cruel to you. I never realized the nightmares you had were from your past life. And when you would come into my room I would always push you away. But you still loved me and my stubbornness.  
He tilted her chin up to his face, "If anyone isn't worthy of love, its me. I don't deserve your love."  
Ryoko blushed, "I...don't know what to say..."  
"Say you'll have me," Tenchi replied, "Say you'll love me the way I love you."  
She smiled, "Of course I'll love you."  
"Good," he said brushing his lips on hers.  
Slowly she leaned in and caught his soft lips. How she loved the way they tasted. Sweet like the nectar of some rare flower, and warm like how her heart felt that moment.  
After they broke their embrace Tenchi smiled at her. "Do you think you'll sleep better tonight?"  
She smiled back, "Yeah, just as long as you're there by my side, keeping me safe."  
"I think I can arrange that," he said putting his arm around her waist, "Come on. Let's go home."  
Ryoko put her hand on his hand and teleported back to his room. As soon as she lied down she fell asleep without any nightmares. The one she loved was there by her side and his love kept her safe.  
  
*THE END*  
Please review this crappie story and tell me if my Moulin Rouge idea is good or not...I'd really appreciate it! Thanks sooooo much! Ja nae!  
  



End file.
